<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Quite Right by huhyouexist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399467">Not Quite Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist'>huhyouexist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Creepy!Luz, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay disaster Amity, I promise there's fluff, Kinda, Kissing, No beta we die like gays, Oblivious Luz?, Yeah I'd say so, it's canon up until the end, lesbian jesus hayley kiyoko takes the wheel from there, mental illness?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Amity knew a girl by the name of Lucy.</p>
<p>Then she disappeared off the face of the Boiling Isles. Not three days later, Luz comes crashing into her life, and changes everything she though she knew.</p>
<p>But that still begged the question:</p>
<p>What exactly happened to Lucy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Quite Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I finally write a fic for this fandom whoop whoop yay me.</p>
<p>I've been so emotionally invested in these two that I couldn't wait any longer and h a d to do something. Then, of course, I stumble across HiroyukiAnimation YT's lumity animatic, and I knew what had to be done. </p>
<p>I highly recommend watching their video if you haven't already! It's so good and I absolutely adore the idea they created.</p>
<p>Link: https://youtu.be/DFIsn2uG6DU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Once upon a time, Amity knew a girl by the name of Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was a quiet girl, one that would hardly be noticed if one wasn't given reason to look. Often sitting in the back of the class, her hair would be covered by her uniform hood, and her face undistinguishable as it was faced towards the desk, staring adamantly at the notebook she always had open. Sometimes, when Amity was presenting for class, she'd glance at the girl and find her scribbling down something into said notebook, almost furiously scratching the parchment with her pencil.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity noted that she was strange, but she assumed it was nothing. Everyone had their quirks, right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">One day, Amity had the pleasure of meeting Lucy for the first time. She had simply been walking through the school halls, and when she turned the corner, she had bumped into someone who was turning at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were both knocked to the floor on impact, materials scattering across the floor wildly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A bout of anger surged through Amity. "Hey! Watch where your going-!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity pauses before she can let a rather rude name pass through her lips, because sitting just a foot away from her, rubbing their head with a groan, was Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Deciding to give the girl the benefit of the doubt, Amity says, "Oh, sorry Lucy. Here, let me help you pick these up-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity begins to sort out which materials were hers and which were Lucy's. It wasn't hard, seeing as the only things Lucy dropped were her notebook and a pencil, while Amity was familiar with the textbooks she would need for next class.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She takes the notebook into one hand, and the pencil in the other, holding them out for Lucy to take. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You know my name?" Lucy asks, a bit incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity gives an amused smile. "Well, yeah, we're classmates. AP Abomination's, 3rd period?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"...Right. Sorry, guess I just never noticed you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Don't worry about it, just be careful in the halls. Piss off the wrong people in you'll be in a world of hurt." Amity says, picking up her books and standing. She holds out a hand to Lucy, who stares at briefly before taking it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah. People, am I right?" Lucy jokes, half a smile creeping onto her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hoisting Lucy up, they both find themselves upright and as if the accident had never occurred. Amity smiles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah, their the worst." She jokes back, and Lucy giggles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The bell screams at them, signaling that class was about to start and that they needed to get going. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Okay, well, I'll see you around?" Lucy asks, her tone hopeful as she stares at Amity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"We </span>
  <span class="s3">are</span>
  <span class="s2"> in the same class." Amity drawls, making Lucy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Right. See you...?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was then that Amity realized she hadn't even told Lucy her name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh! It's Amity. Uh-" She hastily maneuvers one of her hands out of the hold it had on her textbooks and holds it out to Lucy. "Amity Blight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucy takes it, shaking it lightly. "Lucy Neuvera."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"A pleasure." Amity affirms, and with that, Lucy takes off back on her expected path to her next class.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"See you around, Blight." She calls, not glancing back to meet Amity's watching eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The second time they talked, it was in a much more relaxed area, the town market. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They had run into each other at one of the stalls, and decided that it would be much more fun to just spend the day together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They went to various stalls and stores, as well as a quick trip to the library, where Amity found a few new books for her to check out. Lucy confessed that she wasn't big on reading, but if the subject interested her, she could make her way through a book in no time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity could understand that, so they left the library. Noticing the sun was beginning to set, Amity told Lucy she'd have to get going, otherwise her parents would lose it. Lucy gave her an understanding nod, waving her goodbye with a, "Let's do this again some time!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity felt inclined to agree.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Two weeks passed, and Amity had discovered she had found her first genuine friend since she had had to cut ties with Willow. Lucy was smart, and passionate about the things she cared about. They even shared a love for the Emperor's coven, and they both hoped to be accepted in one day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She wasn't like Boscha and Skara. Lucy wasn't being her friend out of duty to her family. She had chosen to hang out with Amity, with no care as to what Amity's parents thought of her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And sure, Lucy was a little strange. She'd often talk about how much she hated school and just wished everyone would disappear, but who didn't have those thoughts at one point or another? School was so draining, it was hard not to associate some rather cruel things when it was thought upon. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So Amity looked passed that, and focused on how incredibly fun and interesting Lucy was. She wasn't very animated or energetic, but she knew just what to say to get Amity to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was...nice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then, it all disappeared. Or, more realistically, </span>
  <span class="s3">she</span>
  <span class="s2"> disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity had noticed it immediately. When she walked into her third period and didn't see Lucy in her normal seat towards the back, she knew something was up. No matter how much Lucy talked of hating school, she always showed up, on time and present for class. It was a bit of a paradox, but Amity didn't think about it too much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even with the worried flutter in stomach, Amity sat down without too much dilly dally. '</span>
  <span class="s3">Maybe she's sick</span>
  <span class="s2">?' Her brain offered. Amity thought against it, not knowing Lucy to have gotten sick, like, </span>
  <span class="s3">ever</span>
  <span class="s2">; but Amity hadn't known Lucy long enough to rule it out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Throughout the day, Amity payed close attention to who she passed in the halls or the students in her class, hoping to find Lucy in the crowds somewhere. No dice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It continued like this for the next 2 days, Amity showing to school and looking for Lucy only to be met with students she recognized but didn't care enough to know their names.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then, a girl with strikingly familiar short brown hair jumped out of Willow's cauldron in Abomination's class. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity, for a brief second, thought it was Lucy, with her hazel eyes and brown complexion, but this person was different. Amity knew she wasn't an abomination, it was obvious, even if no one else could see it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiled more, and was an overall bubbly girl, jumping out of the cauldron whenever she could and eating regular food with delight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity soon learned, after a catastrophic accident at the school, that the girls name was Luz Noceda, and she was a human.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Over a couple weeks of bullying, ignoring, and just flat out </span>
  <span class="s3">not</span>
  <span class="s2"> liking the girl, things finally came to a head at the library. Luz had annoyed her to her breaking point and she finally snapped at Luz, demanding to be left alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What she didn't expect was to feel so guilty after Luz said "Sorry..." and walked away, clearly hurt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A monster attack, a bit of magic, and some reconciliation on both of their parts later, they were mutual acquaintances. Not quite friends yet, but close enough to where Amity wouldn't be opposed if Luz started calling her such. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Days passed, and each one seemed to bring a new problem. One day, they'd be fighting a giant beast on top of a snowy mountain, and the next she'd be going through Willow's mind with Luz, forcing herself to face the demons of her past. That last one made Amity want to shrivel up and die just thinking about it. She had been so terrible to Willow, what would Luz think of her when she saw the memory?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">To her surprise, Luz had been the embodiment of understanding. Even when Willow's gatekeeper forced harsh words down Amity's throat and spread guilt through her heart like a knife, Luz backed Amity up. She gave Amity a chance to speak, to pull herself out of the water she was drowning in and be given clarity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Because of that, Amity was on the right track with Willow. They weren't friends yet, but they certainly didn't hate each other anymore. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All because of Luz.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sweet, caring, passionate Luz who came barreling into her life like a grudgby ball.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity was falling, and she was falling fast.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The problem was, she didn't even see it coming. One day she's giving Luz her book back, and the next she's dancing with Luz at Grom and being carried off the grudgby field in Luz's surprisingly strong arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">'Didn't she say she had weak nerd arms at some point?' Was one of the two thoughts running through Amity's mind during that. The other being a scrambled mess of absolute gay panic and the incessant background of Amity belting out a scream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then, Eda was captured, and Amity couldn't do a damn thing to help get her back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ed and Em had to force her back in bed after she had tried to escape to go help Luz. She only agreed to stay put if Ed and Em agreed to go do everything they could to help. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They nodded their heads, explaining that they were already planning to slow down the petrification if they could.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Amity had been left alone, she turned to her crystal ball and put back on the live feed. She watched as Willow, Gus and what seemed to be Ed and Em from afar gather support from the crown to let Eda go. It didn't work, and Amity could only watch with baited breath, hoping Luz would make one of her miracles happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And she did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Moments before the petrification was complete, Luz emerged from below the stage and broke the machine with some seemingly out of nowhere advanced magic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity had blinked when she saw it, but became too relieved to question it. Eda was safe, flying away with Luz, and Lilith, who were on owlbert.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Amity came over that night, Luz had pulled her away into her room to talk about something important.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Is something wrong Luz?" Amity asks once the door closed behind them. "You've been awfully quiet tonight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah! I'm uh- fine. Just, got a lot on my mind, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Believe me, you have no idea." Amity mutters, catching herself with a blush and, "I-I mean! With school a-and everything that's happened with Eda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"See," Luz starts, taking a step closer to Amity with an unnerving amount of confidence. "I don't think that's necessarily true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"W-What do you mean?" Amity laughs, reaching a hand to rub the back of her neck nervously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I mean-" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In a flash, Luz grabs Amity's hand and pushes Amity backwards into the wall just behind her. She crashes into it with a thud. Her eyes shut tightly at the impact, but upon opening them they open wide, seeing Luz's own pupils just inches away from hers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"-I know there's something between us, Amity. I've seen the way you look at me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"L-Luz?!" Amity blurted out, blush a deep red from her cheeks to her pointy tipped ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'll just come out and say it. I really like you, Amity, and I want to be your girlfriend."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">'Where the hell was this confidence coming from' Amity's mind screamed. She certainly wasn't complaining of course, but it brought her mind to a screeching halt. To think the clumsy Luz she had managed to develop feelings for somehow had this aura of confidence in her? Amity might just die, right here, right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mouth not being able to form a single coherent word, Amity does the next best thing to get her acceptance across. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She kisses her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity's daydreams could never had imagined how soft Luz's lips would be. Amity knew now that nothing or no one would ever compare to this feeling. And the way Luz kissed back immediately, full of such bubbly excitement that Amity couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer to Luz's body, and Amity's hands found their way through Luz's chocolate locks of hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Breaking a part with uneven breathing, Luz whispers, "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity almost scoffs, smacking Luz's shoulderplayfully. "Yes, you idiot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luz beams. "Awesome!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity can't restrain herself from kissing Luz again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">3 days passed, which led her to where she was now, on the trail towards the owl house. Amity's sprained leg had healed to the point where she was walking just fine. She still couldn't run yet, but being able to go to Luz's house without help was enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity sighed dreamily. Everything was perfect. She had gotten the girl she had been dreaming about for weeks, Eda and Lilith were finally getting along with each other, and the Emperor's coven seemed to have backed off for now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All was right with the world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Until it wasn't.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was showing up unannounced today, as a surprise for Luz. When Hooty greeted her at the door, she quickly shushed her and informed her to let her in without telling Luz. He quickly understood, getting excited and playing along with the seemingly undercover mission Amity was on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Coming inside, she found the living room empty, so she headed towards the kitchen, finding Eda with Lilith as they tried and failed to make a somewhat edible breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Morning Eda, and Lilith." Amity greets, drawing both of the older women's attention's. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Hey kid, wanna help out with breakfast? It doesn't seem to like me today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As if on cue, the pan Eda was working with erupted into a puff of charred smoke, making the sisters choke and try to fan away the smoke with their hands. Amity giggled, but shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Not today, I'm here for Luz, actually. Is she upstairs?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"How silly of me to think any different." Eda replies bluntly, turning back to the pan with a scarily determined face. She jabs a finger towards the hall that would lead to the staircase. "Yeah, she's upstairs. Probably still asleep if I had to guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity nods, skipping over to the doorway. "Thanks!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Making her way up the stairs, she can't help but want to quicken her pace. Then she reminds herself that this is a surprise, and fast footsteps would give her away. So, as carefully as she can, she creeps up the stairway and turns down the hall to where she knows Luz's room to be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Upon getting closer, Amity's ears pick up on what seems to be a conversation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"-They suspect nothing, sir." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sir? Who was Luz talking to? Was this some kind of game she was playing with King? She thought she saw the demon downstairs on the couch-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s3">Good, make sure to keep it that way</span>
  <span class="s2">."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity didn't recognize that voice. It was way too deep to be King's, and far too serious to be any of Luz's friends. Slipping over to the doorway, she presses and ear up to the wooden door in order to hear better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Are you sure we can't speed this up a little? I hate having to go around with this human ear illusion spell on all the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s3">You will do as I command, and as your Emperor, I demand you play the part of Luz Noceda until I tell you otherwise</span>
  <span class="s2">."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">'E-Emperor</span>
  <span class="s2">?!' Amity's hand clasped itself over her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Am I clear, Lucy Neuvera?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">'It can't be...</span>
  <span class="s2">' Amity thinks, eyes going wide. '</span>
  <span class="s3">No way...Lucy...</span>
  <span class="s2">'</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yes, Emperor Belos."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity stumbles away from the door, hand still clamped over mouth. The reaction caused a loud noise to reverberate throughout the house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s3">What was that</span>
  <span class="s2">?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'll check it out." Came Lucy's response, followed by heavy footsteps coming straight for the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity stood up, making a break for the staircase, but she was too slow. She got one step down before she heard the door open.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Amity?" Lucy asked, and Amity silently cursedher still wounded leg for being to slow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Glancing back, she see's the shock on Lucy's face. "Amity wait, I can explain-" Lucy reaches a hand out as if to try and say 'Stop', but Amity doesn't. She bolts down the stairs, making a break for the front door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eda and Lilith must had heard her, because they come running into the living room a second later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Kid? What's going on?!" Eda asks, confused as to why Amity looks so terrified. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"That's not- It's not Luz! It's an imposter for the Emperor's coven!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Amity that's ridiculous." Lilith says, trying to be a voice of reason. "There's no way-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Look!" Amity points towards Lucy, who had just rounded the corner. It seemed in the girls haste, she had forgotten to cast the illusion spell, leaving her pointy ears out for all of them to see.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Good Titan..." Eda mumbles, staring at the imposter in shock. Lilith wasn't in a much better state. "H-Hooty...Grab my staff." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hooty did as he was told for once, grabbing the staff and holding it in his mouth, waiting for Eda's next order.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Now, give it to Amity." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The staff falls into Amity's hand, and a bewildered Amity couldn't process what was happening. "W-Wait, what? Eda why-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Get out of here kid, we'll hold her off for as long as possible."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity glanced at Lucy, who took a deep breath in, running a hand through her hair. "Well, it would have happened eventually. Why not now, am I right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lilith suddenly moves to cover Amity from Lucy's view. "What have you done with Luz?!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucy cackles evilly. "That weak human? She's stuck in her world, never to return." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity gasps in horror. "No!" She yells.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucy then directs her attention towards Amity, who had peaked her had around Lilith's frame. "Don't worry Amity! You've got me now!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I don't want you! I want Luz!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Well too bad!" Lucy said, voice suddenly dropping into an aggressive yell. "You're mine now, not hers!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity backs away, eyes abjectly terrified.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"My key...Where's my key?!" Eda says, searching through her pockets and hair to find it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You don't remember Eda?" Lucy mockingly pouts. "You gave it to Luz, remember? Told her to go back home, where she's </span>
  <span class="s3">safe</span>
  <span class="s2">."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eda freezes, and Lucy merely laughs. She reaches up to her neck, revealing a piece of black string around her neck that has the key attached to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Let's just say I got a few, what's the word humans use? Ah! Yes, </span>
  <span class="s3">souvenirs</span>
  <span class="s2"> from my trip to the human world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"So that's where it went..." Eda says, a bit to carelessly in light of the situation their in. Amity almost yelled at her, but Eda shouts, "Now King!", and Amity watches as King pounces on Lucy, tearing the string off of Lucy's neck and running to hide behind Lilith and next to Amity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Scram you two! Get Luz back, we need her!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Right, come on King!" Amity says, running out of the house as Hooty open the door for them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It shuts behind her as they mount owlbert, and Amity has to force herself not to look back, taking off into the sky. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Where are we going?!" King yells over the wind rushing past them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"To get my siblings! Their even stronger then me, we'll need them if we're gonna beat Lucy!" Amity replied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Lucy?!" King asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Lucy Neuvera! She was a student at my school until she disappeared a couple days before Luz showed up!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I guess now we know where she's been!" King replies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before Amity could reply, a large fireball flew just past Amity's head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What the-!" Amity flipped her head back to see Lucy on a white staff, standing up on her feet as she soared towards Amity with speed Amity's couldn't rival. "She has a staff?!" She yelled in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Amity!" Lucy's voice, though still far away, rang in her eyes as if she was right next to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"King!" Amity says, dodging another fireball.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah?!" He responds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm gonna drop you off on the ground! Find Luz and tell her to find me at the Blight Manor! Close the portal behind you so that Lucy doesn't follow you!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Got it!" He shouts, and Amity dips down into the trees below.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She quickly drops him into some bushes to give him some cover from Lucy before taking off back towards her house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The manor came into sight as soon as she cleared the trees, and Amity raced to beat Lucy there. Reaching the front door, Amity hopped off owlbert and ran inside, locking the giant doors behind her, and gaining the attention of two very confused twins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Amity? What's going on?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Imposter Luz, hide!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was all Amity could give them with the short amount of time she had. Confused, they nod, and they all go upstairs to hide in various parts of the house. Thank god their parents were away on business right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity reaches her bedroom, locking the door and scanning her room for potential hiding spots. Her eyes land on her closet, and she finalizes it's the best place to go, heading into the walk in closet and locking that door too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She sits down, placing her back to the door for even the slightest bit more reinforcement. Owlbert sat in her lap, ready to be used if needed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After what seems like an eternity, Amity hears her window sliding open, and a pair of feet hitting her wooden floors. Amity's eyes widened, realizing that in her haste, she had forgotten to lock her window's latch too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Hiding in the closet, Amity? Don't you think that's a bit ironic?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity freezes, determined not to give Lucy even the slightest inclination she was in here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"It felt so good using real magic again, instead of those stupid paper things. I'll admit, that human's ingenuity is something to aspire to, but it's pathetic in the end. Why cling to something when you can't even do it normally?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">'</span>
  <span class="s3">Because she wants to be a witch, more than anything else in the world</span>
  <span class="s2">.' Amity thinks, feeling a blush creep onto her thoughts as she thought of Luz.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I tried to find King, but you hid him well. Oh! Don't worry about your siblings either, their nice and tied up in the room down the hall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucy's cheery attitude made the words coming out of her mouth worse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, in a soft, gentle tone. "Come on Amity, open the door..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Go away, or I'll scream!" Amity shouts, clutching Owlbert a little tighter. She sounded so much like Luz, it was hard not to want to open the door and run into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">'They aren't Luz's.' She told her brain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"To who?!" Lucy laughs. "No one can help you, it's just us! Now, get dressed, you're my date to the pep rally tonight!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You're...what?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh, you don't know? Everyone's at school right now thinking it's a pep rally for the grudgby season. Wanna know what it really is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity's silence spoke volumes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucy laughs loudly. "I'm gonna blow up the school! Everything! Don't you think it'll be awesome, Amity?! We can watch everything burn away! Oh it'll be great, watching everything just go pweh, pweh, pweh, you know?!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She could imagine Lucy's face, completely innocent, as if what she was doing wasn't wrong.She can imagine Lucy making tiny finger guns for each 'Pweh', as if it were a video game.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tears sting at Amity's horrified eyes, a hand clamped over her mouth. There was no way she was serious...She couldn't actually do this, could she? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity was terrified to realize that she thought she actually could. With help from the Emperor's coven, she could most certainly pull it off and get them to cover it up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"It's everything I've ever hoped for, Amity! We can watch it all burn down together! Oh! We can cuddle while making S'mores from the fires! Doesn't that sound fun, Amity?! Titan, I can't wait!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You're a monster!" Amity shrieks, burying her face into her knees.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"No, Amity. I'm a realist. This world, it's a terrible place. The only way to fix it is to exterminate the problem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You can't just kill everyone who's done something wrong! There'd be no one left!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"That's the point!" Lucy retorts. "We could start fresh, just the two of us! Us against the world! Aren't you supposed to support me Amity? You're my girlfriend after all!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I agreed to be Luz's girlfriend! Not yours!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Bang!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity flinched as she heard Lucy's gist collide with the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You were mine before Luz was even in the picture!" Lucy shrieked. "You were meant to be mine! We were supposed to be one! Luz was never supposed to be a part of it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I never liked you like that Lucy! We were just friends!" Amity replied, but was met with another loud punch to the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"This is Luz's fault! All of your new friends have brainwashed you! You're supposed to be on my side!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I've never agreed with killing off the entire world!" Amity yelled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"But you never disagreed!" Lucy retorts with equal vigor. "You always agreed to whatever I said about school! Why can't you agree with me now?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Because it's wrong!" Amity shrieks, the world ripping out of her vocal chords.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silence rang through the air, and Amity silently braced for Lucy to break down the door, or say something, </span>
  <span class="s3">anything</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"But I love you Amity. I love you so much. You cut open my heart and filled it with love! You can't just leave me like this, bleeding out in heartbreak..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity sniffled, tears running down her face. Steeling herself, she muttered, "I love Luz. </span>
  <span class="s3">Not</span>
  <span class="s2"> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The silence returned for a brief second, a quiet moment of anticipation before Lucy started pounding on the door violently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Amity open this door right now!" She shrieked, and Amity only shriveled into herself more. "Open it or I'll blow it to smithereens!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gasping slightly, Amity backs away from the door once she hears Lucy's feet shuffle away. She moves to stand as far from the door as possible, ready with Owlbert in a fighting stance-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I''gonna count to three!" Lucy yells. "1-!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity gripped Owlbert tighter, mentally preparing herself for what was about to come.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"2-!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not half a second later, it's followed with a firm, "Screw it!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity freezes in place, waiting for the door to be blasted down and for Lucy to come in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Thwack!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A sharp, metallic sounding bang reverberates from outside her closet, followed by a loud '</span>
  <span class="s3">thunk</span>
  <span class="s2">', which sounded like a body hitting the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity waits, staying in position incase whatever was happening outside was just a ruse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then, a soft knock on the door, followed by an even softer, "Amity? Are you in there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity's eyes widen, almost believing it was Luz on the other side of the door before shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Stop trying to trick me Lucy! It won't work!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"No, it's really me Amity! I swear!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hesitating, Amity wearily says, "Prove it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Okay! Uh...Crap, how do I...Oh!" Amity hears the sound of shuffling, then the crinkling of paper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity watches as a piece of parchment with a hurriedly drawn glyph on it slides under the gap between the door and the ground. Amity watches as the glyph brighten, it's black pencil markings turning into a bright yellow, then crinkling in on itself and forming into a circular ball of light just in front of the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I showed you that after our duel at the Covention. You said that it was a simple spell, and that anyone could do it, but you had never seen it done like that before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dropping Owlbert incredulously, Amity races to unlock the door and swung it open, revealing Luz with a shovel in her hand, and a knocked out Lucy on the ground next to her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Luz!" Amity cries, crashing into Luz and wrapping her arms around Luz tightly. Luz in turn, drops her shovel, not caring that it hits Lucy on the back, and reciprocates the hug happily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm so sorry, Luz! If I'd of known that-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luz hushes her quickly. "It's okay Amity. I'm here now, that's what matters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm sorry-" Amity chokes on a sob, tightening her hold and beginning to cry into Luz's shoulder. "I'm so sorry..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"It's okay..." Luz whispers back. "I'm sorry you had to go through this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Y-You don't have to apologize Luz." Amity sniffled. "I was foolish to believe that you had-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity stops herself, remembering that Luz had no idea what had transpired between her and Lucy. Unfortunately, Luz seemed to notice. "Amity? What is it?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"N-Nothing!" Amity says far too quickly. She detaches herself from Luz's warmth and wipes aware her tears quickly. "We should, uh...go check on Eda and Lilith. I'll go get my siblings and-uh, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before Luz could even respond with yes or no, Amity takes off down the hall. Luz stays frozen in her spot, glancing towards the door, then the imposter, then the door, back down to the imposter, before lifting her head and keeping her eyes locked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity bursts back in a few minutes later, Ed and Em not far behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Woah, you weren't kidding Mittens!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Why would I-?! Amity almost started to yell, already frustrated with with her twin siblings, but calms herself for the sake of time. "Whatever, just grab Lucy. We're going to The Owl House."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">30 minutes, a very long and tiring walk later, they found themselves at the doorstep of The Owl House. They would have used Owlbert to fly them, but Owlbert could barely hold three people, let alone 5 plus a King of Demons. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh Titan..." Edric mumbles as the house came into view. There were gaping holes in the walls and ceiling, some of the pieces of wood still on fire from Lucy's magic. Hooty was collapsed in the dirt just in front of the house, and even from their spot in the distance, they could see the bruises and scorch marks he had gained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luz was quick to run ahead, crossing the distance from their spot to the house in record breaking time. Amity instructed the twins to restrain Lucy as best they could, and quickly followed after Luz.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When she entered the house, she found Luz crouched over Eda and Lilith's collapsed bodies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Luz?" Amity says softly, grabbing onto the doorframe for support in case Luz's next words were too much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I-I think their okay, but I can't tell..." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity walks over to Luz, and kneels down next to her. Luz had Eda's head in her lap, holding her there as if hoping she'd wake up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She looks to Lilith, who wasn't faring much better. The burn marks and scratches over her body testified to the amount of damage inflicted on them both. Placing two fingers against Lilith's neck, she finds a pulse. It's a little weak, but not concerning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah, they'll be okay. I think they just need some rest." Amity confirms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luz nods, sniffling as mumbles a quick, "Okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Hey." Placing a hand on Luz shoulder, Luz's eyes meet hers and she gives a reassuring smile. "You need to rest too."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I wanna stay with Eda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity's heart breaks. To see Luz in such a state was making her heart throb in all the wrong ways. And it only made it worse when she realized that Luz had gone these past few days stuck in the human world, not knowing if Eda was safe or not.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Luz, I'm so sorr-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Unchain me this instant!" A shrill voice shrieked from outside, making both girls whip their head around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Uh, mittens?! Copycat's awake!" Edric voice carried, a little drowned out from the distance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Both girls got up, running outside to see Lucy chained by Ed and Em's signature blue spell-casted chains. There was one for each limb, as well as one around her neck, all attached to a sturdy tree that would budge just by pulling on it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucy faces Amity, which wasn't hard as she couldn't face any other way except up or down. With a terrifying charm, Lucy says, "Amity, darling, please let me out of this horrid chains."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Darling?" Luz asks, and Amity feels herself blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shaking it off, Amity says, "It's a long story."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Not that long?!" Lucy laughs. "Amity, those four days we had together were the best of my life!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity flinches at the mention of all the kisses, cuddles, and happy dates they had gone on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What's she talking about, Amity?" Luz asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity glances towards the brunette and gives her a miserable look, as if pleading with Luz to stop asking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Why don't you tell her, Amity?" Lucy says, a wicked smile forming into her features. "Tell her about all of it. The hugs, the dates in the library..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Shut up..." Amity grumbles, fists clenching tightly at her sides.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Dates?" Luz repeats, and Amity stole a glance at Luz, surprised to see a flash of hurt across her features. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Tell her Amity! Tell her how you kissed me! How you held me close in the night! Me! Not her!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I said shut up!" Amity screamed, drawing a pink circle with her index finger and summoning her abomination out of the ground. It mimicked her hand movements, which meant that Lucy was was being gripped by the neck, lifting off the ground as if she were nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Amity!" Luz calls out to her, but Amity's too absorbed in her anger. She wants to make Lucy pay for messing with her life like this. For fooling her into think Luz could actually like her back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Amity please! Explain what happened! I won't be mad, I promise!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity looked at Luz, who had tears streaming out of her eyes, and she felt a pang of guilt hit her heart. Clarity hits her briefly, and she begins to talk in the most calm voice she could muster.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Lucy pretended to be you after saving Eda. She-She confessed to me and I-" Amity paused, looking away in shame. "I told her I liked her too."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You-Wait, if she was pretending to be me, then..." Realization flashed through Luz and her eyes widened. "You like me, Amity?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"No! She loves me!" Lucy managed to get out from the grip Amity still had around her neck. "I'm the only one for her! Not you-!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"God would you shut up!" Emira finally pitches in, casting a spell that shut Lucy's mouth closed. "My sister is having a moment here!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity cracks half a smile in thanks to her sister, but loses it almost as quickly as it came. "I-I do Luz, and Lucy made me think that you actually-That you-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tears poured out of Amity's eyes, and she tried to forcibly shut them closed to stop them."I was such a fool to think it was that easy. To think you would-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Amity." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Said Blight gasped, eyes opening to reveal that Luz was indeed as close as she sounded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not caring for Lucy anymore, Amity releases her hold on the imposter and letting her fall back to the ground. She drops her hand to her side helplessly focusing on Luz instead, and how Luz was taking on of her hand with a gentle grace that was far too sweet for Amity not blush furiously at.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"It's okay Amity." Luz smiles, the same happy smiles she always gave Amity. The one that made Amity's heart throb and her ears ring. "I feel the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wait-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm sorry," Amity mumbles disbelievingly. "Could you say that again? I don't think I heard you correctly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luz giggles, and brings their hands up to eye level, letting Amity watch as Luz interlaced their hands together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I had a lot of time to think when I was stuck in the human world, and apart from the fear of losing Eda, the only thing I thought about was you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You- What?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh for Pete's sake." Luz grumbles, tugging on her hand, making Amity fall into Luz's body with a sharp gasp. Before Amity could pull away, her free hand wraps around Amity's waist, keeping her as close as possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Without hesitation, without fear, Luz finally closes the distance and her lips meet Amity's.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their even softer then Lucy's. Their everything Lucy's was, but so much more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Because this time, they were Luz's. The real Luz's.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were perfect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Closing her eyes, she melts into the kiss aseverything fades into the background. She can hear her siblings cheering, albeit vaguely, but she can't bring herself to care. Luz was kissing her, she was finally reciprocating the feelings Amity had harbored for so long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Breaking apart with a single shared breath leaving their lips, they both smile, giddy from the newly found information.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I really, </span>
  <span class="s3">really</span>
  <span class="s2"> like you Luz." Amity whispered, and Luz laughs airily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I noticed." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Are you sure? If I recall Grom, there was a certain, 'That's what friends are for' being used."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh come on." Luz pouts. "You know I was dealing with a lot. Just be happy I figured it out now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh trust me, I am." Amity grins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She leaned in to initiate another kiss, but her siblings decided to finally cut in on their moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Alright lovebirds! As much as I'd love to let you two be, we have a mentally unstable prisoner that we need to take care of." Edric says.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I can take care of that." A voice interrupts, and everyone looks to see Lilith and Eda coming out of the house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah, we can take care of a dirty little mole, with or without magic." Eda supplies, cracking her knuckles in a threatening manner. "Though, you kids are gonna need to fix up my house while we're gone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity sighs. "Guess I'll have to wait a little longer." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"If it makes you feel better, at least now you know there won't be any objections." Luz offers, making Amity chortle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You're such a dork." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"And it's all yours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amity smiles, finding no quarrel with a fate such as that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I think I can get used to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Though truthfully, she wouldn't need to. She loved every bit of Luz to pieces already, the good and the bad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And now that Amity had her, she'd hold on as tight as she can.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>T-Thoughts? Did I do good? </p>
<p>Please comment your thoughts, I need feedback it is my only source of validation in this cruel cruel world.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed it though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>